Chibby JongNo : My Little Nephew Came
by geelovekorea
Summary: chiby series dengan JongNo yang gagal dan cenderung ke pedophil. Jonghyun yang masuk masa puber membuatnya sering berpikiran tidak-tidak dengan Baby Jino. Padahal hari ini dia harus menjaga Baby Jino selama keluarganya tidak dirumah. Bagaimana ini? Keselamatan Baby Jino terancam. JongNo. Yaoi. BL. DLDR. typo(s). gaje. abal. mind to review?


**Chibby Series**** JongNo****: ****My Litle Nephew Came**

.

Main Cast :

JongNo (Kim Jonghyun SHINee x Cho Jino SM The Ballad)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, chibby series, failure brothership, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Yoboseo."

"Yah, dimana kau kucing?"

"Argh, dino pabo. Tak usah berteriak. Telingaku bisa rusak karena suara absurdmu. Aigo. Wae gurae?'

"Where are you?"

"Of course in mall. Geez. I've told you before, i'm not goin home tonight. Aku menginap dirumah Taemin. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin, did i? Pabo."

"Ya, aku hyungmu rubah bertina. Kau menginap di rumah Taemin atau mau berkencan dengan si ayam? Awas saja kalau kau sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak atau bahkan sekamar dengan si sipit itu. Akan ku adukan pada umma nanti."

"Geez. Aku tidak sepervert dirimu. Aku menginap di rumah Taemin karena ada tugas kelompok. Daripada baby Tae dengan kodok laut itu lebih baik denganku saja." Gerutu Key, namja yang tengah dihubungi Jonghyun. "Btw ada kau menghubungiku jam segini? Jangan bilang kau takut dirumah sendirian? Umma dan appa sedang menjenguk haraboji di Gwangju. Jangan bilang kau jadi penakut."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan orang lain di seberang telepon. Jonghyun memutar matanya malas. Pasti itu suara tawa Taemin dan pasti Key me-loud speake teleponnya. Huh, menjatuhkan harga diri seme sejati Jonghyun saja. Namun pertanyaan Key baru saja membuatnya mengingat tujuannya menelpon adik satu-satunya ini. Kalau bukan karena hal penting, tentu saja dia malas menghubungi adiknya yang sama berisiknya dengan kaleng ini. #dihajar lockets

"Omo, aku hampir lupa. Kau terlalu cerewet sih, aku jadi lupa."

"Ya."

"sudah, lupakan. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Jino ada disini."

"Mwo? Baby Jino? Dia ada di rumah?"

" Yes, he did."

"Aigo, aku lupa. Jaejoong ahjuma bilang padaku kalau besok dia mau menitipkan baby Jino di rumah kita karena dia mau ke Jeju karena urusan pekerjaan Yunho ahjussi. Omo, ommo. Ottohkae?"

"Ya sudah, kau pulang saja. Bukankah kau yang dititipi. Lagipula kau tau sendiri kalau aku tak mahir menjaga anak kecil. Terlebih itu Jino. Aku selalu saja kena pukul Jae ahjuma karena aku melihatnya."

"Aish, tak bisa begitu hyungie. Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok. Itu karena kau menatp baby Jino dengan pandangan mesum. Tentu saja Jae ahjumma marah padamu. Kau itu pedofil. Menyukai Jino yang masih berumur lima tahun. Meski ku akui kalau Baby Jino itu menggemaskan tapi tetap saja."

"Geez. Tak perlu dibahas. Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Hyungie yang baik. Tolong rawat baby Jino dengan baik ya dan jangan lakukan hal aneh padanya. Oke? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau melanjutkan membuat tugasku dulu. Kau hyung terbaikku. Anyyeong."

Klik. Tut. Tut.

Aish. Seenaknya saja itu rubah betina melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. Bagaimana ini? Jonghyun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia harus merawat anak usia lima tahun ini? Bahkan Jonghyun sendiri yang masih SMP itu tak mahir mengurus dirinya sendiri. Selalu ada appa dan ummanya untuk membantunya. Apalagi ini, bagaimana cara mengurus anak kecil yang baik. Aigo.

Jonghyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sibuk dengan ketakutannya sendiri sambil sesekali mengusak kasar rambutnya sehingga membuatnya berantakan. Huft. Menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"Baiklah Baby Jino. Seharusnya mommy dan daddy-mu itu memberitahu padaku kalau kau akan dititipkan disini. Aku yakin mereka akan berpikir dua kali kalau tahu hanya aku sendiri yang..."

Ucapan Jonghyun terhenti begitu saja saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Yah, saat ini Jonghyun memang tengah terbaring begitu saja di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tv saat menghubungi adiknya, Key. Ruang keluarga yang memang di tata Ummanya hanya berhiaskan meja rendah dengan karpet tebal yang empuk memang dikhususkan untuk kedua putranya. Supaya kedua putranya bisa bersantai dan berbaring saat menonton tv atau bermain game. Lagipula membuat rumah minimalis ini terlihat sedikit lapang dengan minimnya perabot di ruang keluarga Kim ini.

Dan saat ini Jonghyun tengah berusaha menelan air liurnya meski dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini di hadapannya tersaji sepasang kaki yang mulus dan putih dengan sebuah segitiga mini yang menggemaskan yang menutupi sesuatu yang privat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jonghyun yang tengah memasuki masa puber ini merasa terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya ini. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Key padanya tadi kalau dia pedofil. Buktinya saat ini saja otaknya langsung kosong saat dihadapkan dengan sepasang kaki mungil milik Jino yang hanya menatap hyungnya bingung yang memang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baby Jino yang memang baru berusia lima tahun tapi dia merupakan balita yang cerdas. Terbukti dia tidak merengek untuk ikut Mommy dan Daddy-nya meski dia ingin. Dia sudah mengerti kalau kedua orangtuanya bukan bepergian untuk berjalan-jalan tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan Daddy-nya dan dia sudah cukup terbiasa karena itu. Dan baru saja Baby Jino keluar dari kamar mandi karena dia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Karena Baby Jino sudah terbiasa mandiri, tanpa perlu merengek pada Jonghyun yang daritadi tengah sibuk menghubungi Key, Baby Jino langsung saja melepas celana luarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang sudah sangat dihafal letaknya karena dia sudah sering bermain di rumah ini dengan Key.

Tapi dia lupa untuk mengenakan kembali celananya jadi hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam bermotif bayi gajah, hewan kesayangan Mommy-nya. Dan saat ini dia dihadapkan dengan wajah pervert dan mesum Jonghyun yang terus menatap ke arah tubuh bawahnya. Baby Jino yang memang belum mengerti itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Wajahnya berulang kalli menatap Jonghyun dan celana dalamnya. Dia berpikir kalau hyungnya ini menginginkan celana dalamnya. Tapi memangnya cukup? Aigo. Polos sekali Baby Jino. Awas Baby, ada dino pervert yang hendak menerkamu.

"Hyungie?"

Snap.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya sedari tadi. Terkejut saat menyadari kalau baru saja dia tidak berada di sini.

Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya sesaat . berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran nistanya baru saja pada bayi berumur lima tahun ini. Baby Jino melihat tingkah hyungnya semakin bingung. Kenapa dengan Jonghyun hyung?

"Aigo, Baby Jino. Kemana celanamu? Kau harus mengenakan celanamu. Kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin. Kemana celanamu?"

"Eungh. Dicana. Mianhe Hyungie."

Baby Jino menundukan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rupanya dia terkejut dengan suara Jonghyun yang meninggi. Menurutnya, Jonghyun tengah memarahinya. Padahal Jonghyun hanya kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Jonghyun kelabakan. Belum juga lima menit dari dia menghubungi Key, sekarang sudah membuat Baby Jino menangis. Kalau Jae ahjuma tahu, bisa di tendang nanti.

"Eh, uljima. Mianhe. Hyungie tidak memarahi Baby Jino kok. Jangan menangis ne. Uljima Baby."

Tapi sepertinya bujukan Jonghyun tidak mempan pada Baby Jino. Justru suara tangis Baby Jino semakin kencang saja. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Jonghyun semakin kelabakan karenanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan tangis Baby Jino. Sedangkan Baby Jino saat ini hanya ingin Mommy-nya. Terbukti dari bibir kecil Baby Jino yang terus menerus memanggil Mommy-nya. Memang hanya Mommy-nya yang bisa menenangkan Baby Jino. Aigo. Bagaimana ini?

"Uljima Baby. Jangan menangis lagi ne. Nanti kita bermain bersama. Baby Jino maukan bermain bersama Hyungie? Uljima ne." Jonghyun terus membujuk Baby Jino dan sepertinya rayuannya kali ini berhasil. Pantas saja dia bisa dengan mudahnya meluluhkan hati para noona dan namja berstatus uke di luar sana. Ternyata memang dia mempunyai bakat terpendam. Yaitu seorang perayu handal.

"Jinja?" Baby Jino memastikan ucapan Jonghyun. Baby Jino sangat menyukai dengan apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun baru saja. Karena dia juga sudah lama menginginkan bisa bermain bersama dengan Jonghyun ini.

Menurutnya, Jonghyun sama kerennya dengan Mommy-nya tapi selama ini dia hanya bisa bermain dengan Key. Setiap kali dia melihat Jonghyun, Baby Jino merasa takut karena Jonghyun terus menatapnya dan itu membuatnya menangis. Dia pikir, Jonghyun tidak menyukainya makanya dia akan menangis setiap kali melihat Jonghyun. Padahal tidak seperti itu yang ada dipikiran Jonghyun.

Matanya yang bulat menatap Jonghyun penuh harap. "Hyungie benar mau bermain dengan Jino"

Uh, siapa yang akan disalahkan saat ini? Apa Baby Jino yang polos atau Jonghyun yang pervert. Karena dalam otak Jonghyun salah mengartikan kata bermain yang baru saja terucap dari bibir mungil Baby Jino. Jonghyun membayangkan 'bermain' dalam artian lain.

Come on Jonghyun. Baby Jino masih balita. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan hal seperti itu.

"Eh, oh. Nde. Hyungie mau bermain dengan Baby Jino. Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis ne. Sekarang makan dulu. Baby Jino belum makan malam kan?"

"Yeiy. Hyungie mau belmain cama Jino. Main apa Hyungie?"

"Terserah Baby Jino saja. Hyungie hanya ikut saja."

"Kuda-kudaan ne?"

Urgh, sepertinya otak Jonghyun memang harus di bersihkan dari sampah-sampah yang membuatnya berpikiran kotor. 'Kuda-kudaan'? Hell No. Apa yang kau pikirkan tidak sama seperti yang Baby Jino bayangkan pervert boy.

"Atau nyanyi? Tadi Jino balu belajal nyanyi cama Lee Concae. Hyungie punya mic kan?"

Apalagi ini? Baby Jino, apa yang kau katakan baru saja membuat Jonghyun semakin tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Dia semakin berimajinasi kalau kau akan bermain dengannya. Aigo. Sepertinya akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan Baby Jino. Sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan kalau Jonghyun sampai lepas kendali. Masa puber memang harus dalam pengawasan. Terlebih dengan Jonghyun yang memang sepertinya memiliki hormon yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Habis makan kita langsung saja tidur ne. Bermainnya besok saja. Nanti kita bermain dengan Key hyung juga ne. Ini sudah larut. Nanti Mommy akan marah kalau Baby Jino belum tidur. Besok Hyungie janji akan mengajak Baby Jino ke Lotte Park seharian kalau malam ini Baby Jino menurut pada Hyungie. Otte?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit kekecewaan pada Baby Jino saat Jonghyun menyuruhnya tidur. Tapi itu langsung sirna saat Jonghyun menjanjikan akan mengajaknya pergi seharian besok. Baby Jino pun menganggukan kepalanya semangat tanda dia menyetujui saran dari Jonghyun barusan.

Di sisi lain, Jonghyun menghela napasnya lega karena itu artinya sebentar lagi akan terbebas dari berbagai macam pikiran kotor tentang Baby Jino. Menurutnya, menyuruh Baby Jino untuk tidur secepatnya adalah saran terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Baby Jino.

Ups. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jonghyun. Apa itu?

Baby Jino masih belum bisa tidur sendiri. Dia masih ditemani oleh Mommy dan Daddynya kalau tidur. Terlebih dia tidak bisa tidur dengan berpakaian lengkap, seperti Daddy-nya. Dia bisa tertidur lelap jika hanya mengenakan kaos singlet dan celana dalam saja.

Aigo, sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk Jonghyun. Bersabar ne. Kalau tidak kau akan di bakar hidup-hidup Jae ahjuma juga akan di panggang oleh Key. Kekekekekekeke.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Hai, hai, ketemu lagi sama gee yang aneh ini. Kali ini Gee muncul dengan setengah Chibby? WTF? Setengah Chibby apa itu? Hehe. Itu hanya istilah Gee ajah soalnya gak semua cast disini itu anak balita atau bayi. Ini cenderung ke pedofil karena JongNo disini diceritakan dengan selilih umur 10 tahun, lengkap dengan kepervertan dari dino Jonghyun. Tapi meski gitu, Gee harap fict ini tidak mengecewakan para reader. Semoga ajah. *puppy eyes bareng DO

Kali castnya dengan JongNo karena tadi ngobrol dengan yedongsaeng dan dia bilang kalau jarang banget baca fict JongNo bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah baca fict yang total bercerita dengan main cast JongNo. Biasanya JongNo hanya sebagai figuran. Karena itu fict Gee kali ini tentang JongNo dengan full cast mereka. Semoga ajah ceritanya bisa diterima para reader.

Tapi meski gitu, Gee tetap berharap kalian masih mau ninggalin jejak disini. Gee sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari reader. Tapi jangan bash tokohnya. Kalau mau ngebash, Gee ajah karena ini cerita Gee yang bikin.

Btw thanks to reader hanazawa kay ll Yuzuki Chaeri ll meidi96 yang udah mau baca dan komen di fict Gee **chiby yewook : villa's promise**. Gee juga ucapin makasih sama reader yang udah baca fict absurd Gee yang lain. Big thanks to you all. #kecup basah.

Baiklah akhir kata. Gamsahamida.

*lambai-lambai bareng TeukJoongBumTae


End file.
